


Ain't Mean a Thang

by Omazun



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV), Young Sheldon
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Fluff, Brotherly Love, Family Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omazun/pseuds/Omazun
Summary: "Bein' different ain't mean a thang." Sheldon learned this lesson from the last person he'd expect. Disclaimer and such inside. "Young Sheldon" fic; first one so please be kind! Brotherly love and fluff included!





	Ain't Mean a Thang

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First BBT fanfiction here, so no flames here! I don't really watch the show, in fact, I only watched a couple of episodes, mainly "Sibling Realignment". But I do watch/have watched "Young Sheldon" ... in fact, I watched the entire season. This is set in the "Young Sheldon" universe, but I intend on doing an alternate scene of "Sibling Realignment" (because I loved the bonding scene!) or some kind of spin off fic based on it.
> 
> This is Sheldon&Georgie!Centric, no slash intended whatsoever! Not that I hate it, I just prefer brotherly love over intimate love.  
> In this story (yes, I say story), Sheldon is only 8, so a Freshman, when he goes to Highschool and George is 17, so a Junior.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own "Big Bang Theory" or "Young Sheldon".

For as long as George Cooper could remember, Sheldon got _everything_. And he meant, _everything_.

He was Mom's pride and joy, he got everything his way or no way, he was protected rotten; if anything went wrong in his little world, there was trouble.

17-year-old George truly thought his baby brother was nothing but a spoiled rotten brat.

But that didn't mean he didn't care for him. In fact, that was dead wrong.

And he was glad his peers learned that lesson that day.

* * *

Sheldon C. narrowed his eyes at the large building.

He loved to learn, he just wished it didn't have to happen next to single-minded, bi-pedal local-motorized, gorilla antimorphics.

He sighed miserably as he forced himself out of his Mother's car.

"Bye, sweetie! Have a great day! Be careful, okay sweetheart? If you have any prob-"

"...problems, raise your hand, tell the teacher, and request to have a phone call to talk to you and mend any problematic encounters. Understood, mother." He finished, organizing his words in a confirmed and confident manner...if only.

He had been asked by his mother to memorize this entire procedure by heart.

**...**

As he entered the building with his older brother, Georgie, he found himself _almost_ wanting to press closer to his brother; but he knew that was foolish. Georgie wanted absolutely _nothing_ to do with him. Georgie scoffed at his brother, as Sheldon had predicted, and split from him. He was obviously trying to keep his distance.

The eight-year-old frowned deeply at the large building and pressed himself forward. He put up a confident stance to assure his intent here and made his way to his classrooms. He prayed that Billy Wilson wasn't here today. Only in his fourth week here was he being pressured into doing his work for him and his friends. That was two months ago.

Sheldon really wasn't looking forward to his first period, straight after homeroom.

Alas, time does not wait for any being.

**...**

Sheldon felt himself being shoved into the lockers before he could get through his transition from homeroom to first period. Before the eight-year-old knew it, he was in the boy's bathroom.

"S-st-stop! I'll tell my mother! She'll-" He tried protesting in fear, using any kind of excuses and threats he could. He couldn't finish his sentence before he was thrown to the ground by Billy.

Billy was a tall Junior; around 6'0. He was almost as tall as his older brother who was 6'3. Billy was black haired and green eyed and was vicious in every way.

He was lean and muscular; again, similar to his older brother. Sheldon was completely inferior to him in terms of shape. Then again; he _was_ an eight-year-old boy. How could he compare to someone who had already reached puberty?

His friend who had helped him in his assault, Nick Landoms, was around 5'11 but stocky and could pack a great punch. This blonde haired, brown eyed tank was also blocking the only way out of the bathroom.

Sheldon was trapped.

' _Like I need a proper reminding with this lead-head's hand on my shoulder..._ ' He thought sarcastically. He wouldn't dare say this out loud though.

He almost cried out in pain when the grip tightened. It _hurt_.

"Where's the homework we're due, _freak_?" He spat, keeping him pinned against the far wall. No one was in here, but then again, who'd help?

Sheldon felt tears enter his eyes; he saw a switchblade in Nick's hands. He was flipping it in an intimidating way, scaring the child.

"Please, stop!" He tried.

"Where's the work, you little bitch!" He yelled, making Sheldon shrink back and whimper.

"...I didn't do it..." He mumbled pathetically.

"What was that? C'mere, Nick, ya hear this shit?" His Texan accent became thicker with each word. Sheldon felt tears slide down his face as Nick came closer with the switchblade.

He was gonna get it for _sure_.

"Awe, look; the lil' shit's cryin'! That's so. Damn. Cute." Nick teased- no, more like mocked.

Sheldon begun to shake wildly as the blade came closer.

"C'mon, say it a lil' louder, _Shelly_. What did you _not_ do?" Billy sneered.

Sheldon whined loudly and tried to get out of the lunatic's grip. He was squeezing and squirming.

"C'mon you lil' fuck, SAY IT!" He yelled enraged now. In anger, he grabbed Sheldon's backpack, opened it, and let everything spill on the floor. He then threw Sheldon down as he and his friend stepped on every paper and note, making Sheldon's eyes well up with more tears.

He cried out weakly as they ruined all his hard work, "N-n-no... _please_ , stop...stop it... _please_!" He begged, his voice cracking now.

A familiar, gruff and _pissed_ , Texan accent filled the room as Sheldon cried.

"He _said_ he _didn'_ do it." Georgie...

' _Georgie, he's helping me..._ ' Sheldon honestly couldn't believe it.

Maybe he was going into shock...

"Awe, look, his big brother's gonna come an' protect 'im." Nick snickered.

Billy smirked and just kicked Sheldon, who was on the floor, further enraging George.

"C'mere, _Georgie_." He invited in a mocking tone, "Lil' Sheldon needs ya, don' he? Needs someone to come an' defend 'is whiny-ass."

"Ya know," George started, taking step after step closer, his fists clenched, "it's _real low_ of ya ta pick on a eight-year-old boy." He snarled, and before Sheldon could register anything, George had Nick on the floor and was heading straight for Billy, who didn't look so smug anymore.

Sheldon, still sniffling, curled up in the corner of the bathroom as he watched his brother not only beat up Nick, but Billy as well. Before the young genius knew it, the bathroom had some blood on the floor. It was coming from Billy's mouth...

George paid no mind though. He stalked straight over to his baby brother and crouched in front of him.

"You okay? They didn' hurt ya too bad, did they?" He asked in an impossibly soft voice, his kind but hard eyes flickering between his brother, the mess, and the half flicked open pocket knife on the bloody tile floor.

Sheldon, for once, couldn't speak. He could only sob and pathetically bury himself in his big brother's t-shirt. It took awhile for George to calm his brother down by keeping him in the rare but loving embrace.

"G-G-Georgie..." He stammered out, trying to regain his composure. He didn't realize he was breaking his brother's heart. It was rare for Sheldon to sound like a actual kid. He always sounded so mature and intelligent, so for George to see his brother breaking down so hard and so fast, he must've been scared _damn straight_.

All the more reason for George to have beaten the crap out of them.

"Shhh, it's alrigh', Shel. I'm 'ere. I took care of 'em, see? Ain't nothin' to fear." He soothed. This wasn't what he did normally, so he was just going off instinct. He prayed he was doing as good job a job as their Mom did.

Soon, Sheldon was calm. "Georgie...all my work...gone...and-and they were going to...going to..." Now his voice was lost and distance, worrying George.

"Hey, hey, look at me, Sheldon." He slapped his brother's cheek kindly to get his attention and cupped it to keep his eyes locked on him, "We'll fix this, okay? All of it. I promise, but righ' now, I need you to tell me how long this has been goin' on. An' then we'll fix all of this, alrigh'?" His Texan accent only got thicker with love.

Sheldon looked deep into his brother's eyes; he meant every word he spoke.

"I-it's been c-circa a month or two? It was my fault; really Georgie. I forgot to do it this time an-" George growled but out of anger towards the bullies, not to Sheldon. The way his brother apologized so innocently; like he was the one to blame!

But Sheldon was never good at detecting sarcasm or others' emotions. His brother was mad at _him_.

George sighed sadly seeing this.

Calming himself, he took a breath before he spoke, "Sheldon, I'm not bad at _you_ , okay? I'm mad because it's not your fault, at all. And what does 'circa' even mean?"

This was the George that Sheldon knew. Sheldon gave a watery laugh as he spoke in a shaken voice, "C-Circa – approximately. O-Often used for pr-preceding a d-date." He defined, making George chuckle. His brother was still himself...obviously.

But the lighthearted chuckles dispersed quickly as George caught his brother's eyes locking on the bullies.

"How did you know I was in here?" He finally asked. George sighed and sat beside his brother, back against the bathroom wall with one leg bent and the other flat out.

"Was comin' 'ere to ditch through that window." He jutted a thumb to the back window, "But I heard your voice instead. Getting' harassed. Mind tellin' me why you never told anyone?" The teen questioned.

Sheldon shifted nervously but could never lie. "Thought no one would care. Why should you people? According to my data, I'm just the irritation to everyone's head tissue, blood vessels, and nerves." He sighed, twiddling with his fingers.

George had no idea what his brother meant, but got the gist, "Look, you might be annoyin', like, really fuckin' annoyin', but you're still family. Aren't we your family?"

Sheldon nodded. George smirked then, "So, that means we look out for eachother. No matter what or how annoyin' they are." He flicked his brother's bow tie, causing Sheldon to scoff and flick his brother's hand away.

"Don't touch that." He grumbled, causing George to smile even wider.

It was silent before George blew a breath and began gathering his brother's things back into his backpack.

They had both missed their periods by now.

"Hey, Sheldon, mind helpin' me?" George snapped lightly. But upon not hearing an answer, he turned his head in concern. "Baby bro?"

Sheldon had his knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around himself.

"They might wake up and hurt me again." Was his unusually curt answer.

George scoffed, "They ain't gettin' up. I put 'em down fer good. An' if they do, they're gonna go righ' back down." Sheldon felt a bit better and begun to lift himself off the tile floor. His eyes went wide in realization.

"I just sat on a bathroom floor!" He nearly screeched, making George roll his eyes and grab his brother's wrist to pull him back down to crouch level.

"Ya trynna get us caught?" His voice help bore in it, but he was thankful inside. His brother was going to be okay.

Somewhat okay...he still had to make sure they'd never bother his brother again.

George hid his small, genuine smile as his brother began to pick up things and put them in his backpack, in the same damn order as before. It was tedious, but George felt it was okay for his brother to do so.

Suddenly, his brother made another face of realization as he gasped.

"What, what's up?" George got concerned when Sheldon didn't automatically begin to explain his shock.

"You're going to tell every single being on our planet now, are you not?" He asked, his voice softer than usual.

George frowned and patted his brother's shoulder gently, "Only if ya want me to. I can only tell Mom if ya want?" He was expecting Sheldon to immediately say "Yes!" and they'd be through with this bullying scenario. To George's surprise, his brother just shook his head.

"These Neanderthals already think I'm a wimp...which is slightly true. I'm just too different. Even if I tell Mother, what will stop them from just attacking me once more?" He sadly murmured.

"Me." He responded, his voice gruff as ever. He was keeping a closer watch on his brother from now on. If these assholes ever think of laying a head on his brother again, he'd destroy them. For real.

"Okay, but what if-"

"They ain't ever touchin' ya, got it? An' so what if ya are a bit different? Bein' different ain't mean a thang." He scoffed, giving his brother a small flick to the face. Thus, commencing a bickering war. The continued bickering until they reached the halls.

No one was out.

Sheldon groaned, "I am in quite a conundrum now. I skipped an entire period and I am probably late to my next one." George rolled his eyes at his brother's fancy words before grabbing the child's backpack and moving him down the hall; _away_ from his second period.

"What are you doing? I've got to get to my next period before I'm in trouble with _that_ teacher!" He complained, causing George to smirk slightly. Oh yeah, his brother was back to normal.

"We ain't goin' to school today, Brainiac. We're goin' home, explaining this to Mom an' Pops, then we're gonna take care of all this." He explained, his Texan accent kept getting thicker.

"Aren't they going to be cross?" He asked, trying to ignore his inner hatred for the 'primal' accent.

"Cross? Jesus, you're really _old_ for your age. No, they won't be _mad_ , because you got beat up. In fact, Mom's gonna be all over you. Might even take you _out of school_ for a while." He smirked, loving his brother's expression of horror.

"No way! I'm going to miss this unit in Science about-"

"Oh, shut up, will you?" He teased.

His brother was always going to be his brother.

Yes, his baby brother was Sheldon Cooper, and him being different ain't mean a thang.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Did I get any of you guys mad? I hope I didn't! I'm a newbie to the fandom, so excuse any errors or such!  
> Don't forget to review; it's writer's candy! Flames will be used as seat warmers!


End file.
